


Dear Diary

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Diary/Journal, Gen, Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: An excerpt from Tom's diary while Ginny has it.
Kudos: 1





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile)[sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/) [Week #104](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/116129.html). Ginny is in **bold** and Tom is in _italics_. This is always how I imagined the diary working, so I included both of them speaking.

> **Dear Tom,  
>  Harry didn't even notice me today! I tried talking to him about a dozen times, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I just kept freezing up. He looked at me once and all I did was sit there like an idiot while my face turned the same colour as my hair! **

> _Oh stop it Ginevra! Aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor?! Start acting like a brave little lion and just talk to him. Send him a letter or something._

Ginny stared at the words in the book. Tom was always very straightforward, so his manner really didn't surprise her. He had a point though, and at least now she didn't feel like crying anymore.

> **I think I'm going a bit mad Tom. Yesterday I couldn't remember anything I had done after dinner. And just before curfew I was in the girl's bathroom washing blood off my hands. And there were feathers all over the bathroom.**

> _You must have fallen asleep; that's why you don't remember anything. Maybe you dreamed about the blood._

Ginny smiled weakly at the words on the page. Yeah, maybe that's all it was. At least she hoped that was all it was.

> **Thanks Tom, you're probably right. Good night!**


End file.
